Ovens are devices typically equipped with a cooking room, a heating device for applying heat to the cooking room, and a circulation fan for circulating the heat produced by the heating device inside the cooking room to cook food.
The ovens are appliances to cook by sealing up and heating food, and the ovens may be generally classified by their heat sources into electric, gas, and microwave ovens.
The electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and the gas and microwave ovens use heat from gas and frictional heat of water molecules at high frequencies as heat sources, respectively.
The oven commonly includes a main body forming the exterior and having a cooking room formed therein with an open front through which to throw in food to be cooked, and a door installed on the front of the main body to selectively open or close the cooking room.
The door is formed of a plurality of glasses to prevent heat inside the cooking room from leaking out.
The temperature of the door rises due to heat inside the cooking room, so in order to prevent the rise in temperature of the door, the door is equipped with an air sucking port to suck in outside air, which then circulates in air flow paths formed between the plurality of glasses, reducing the air temperature, and is then discharged out of the door.
The front glass among the plurality of glasses constituting the door, which is farthest from the cooking room, remains at the relatively lowest temperature, but the air circulating in the air flow path is discharged to the outside through a discharging port provided in an upper portion of the door in a state of being gathered and mixed at upper portions of the plurality of glasses.
Thus the upper portion of the front glass remains at relatively high temperature as compared with other portions of the front glass.
Since a door handle is mounted in the upper portion of the front glass, which remains at relatively high temperature, the user may feel unpleasant from the high temperature when grabbing the door handle.